Red Velvet
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Sequel to Beta Termination. Three are sent through time because of a overused reasons. Red Velvet (a stray Terminator) and Black Licorice are sent back, making Black protect his timeline. Kara is sent into the future where Red has taken over as leader of the Betas. Will Black and Kara reunite with their sister or will the Terminators take over?
1. Chapter 1: Sent Back

**Core: Hey, it's another update from your friendly neighborhood author.**

**Vanellope: So what is it today?**

**Core: This is my third attempt at a sequel for Beta Termination, so I hope this will work out. Now, I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Kara.**

**Red Velvet: Sent Back**

It was a day like any other in Sugar Rush. My sisters and I were racing at blinding speeds through the sugar coated land, followed by the others. At that moment, we were approaching a hair pin turn, and right in front of it, was a stray Terminator. As we all raced towards the true all robotic entity, I revved my engines as the others hung back, all except Vanellope and Kara. We cleared the turn, but the mecha man wasn't happy, because the next thing we knew, he was coming after us as a motorcycle. Not on a motorcycle, he was the motorcycle. Don't ask me how. Anyway, we were trying to outrun him and the cloud was starting to fill with dark clouds. I felt like I've seen this before, but with one glance at the speedometer, and my fears were confirmed.

"88 miles per hour!" I shouted as my started glowing like crazy. As I shouted for the whole game to hear, a lightning bolt flew down from sky. Knowing my luck, it would strike me, but no. Instead it hit Vanellope, causing her to spin out. When the second bolt fell, I felt it was certain that it would hit me. Once again, it missed me and hit Kara. She let out a shriek of pain as she vanished. But when the third bolt fell from the heavens, it was coming for me; I could feel it deep in my code. But then the motorcycle decided to start rub racing. The bolt struck us both and it hurt. Like, for real, it hurt. A blinding light surrounded us.

When the light cleared, we were back in Game Central and the Terminator wrecked automatically. But with one glance, I saw why. Instead of the Terminator in motorcycle form, a cloned me with a red jacket with a red beret that reeked of cake was what stood in front of me. I couldn't help but snicker. He grabbed me by the neck as I transformed my bike into a Tron baton and stuck it into my pocket. He slammed me into the wall outside the tunnel of Hero's Duty.

"What is so funny?" He said. Apparently, his attitude, nor his voice changing with him.

"Look at yourself." I said through my snickers. He looked down and let out a small gasp.

"You will pay!" He said angrily. I was running out of air, but then I heard a small roar; like the roar of a faraway rocket.

"Get down." I yelled. Next thing I know, a small rocket whizzed by, just inches from the brim of my fedora. The ship collided with the poor fool decided who didn't to me, releasing from his crushing grip. I laughed on the inside as the pandemonium ensued with the other me acting as a hood ornament. But once he crossed the border into Sugar Rush, I had to intervene.

I rushed into the Candy go kart game west of Whack-a-Mole (Quote: Wreck It Ralph). The ship had crashed over in the cake cliffs and the hood ornament had left the vehicle.

_Dang it! _I thought. _He could be anywhere._ As I analyzed the landscape for the little booger, I saw a small red glob of jelly with a black center. _I'm in the past. Damn cliché time travel technique. _I thought to myself. I had to find the Terminator before the guy messed with my past. No telling what would happen. I just pray, whatever happened to Kara, she is safe.

**A/N: End of Chapter. I hope you liked it, and to everyone reading, after this story is done, I will be continuing a Terminator series with the Betas. Hope you all like it (Especially you Agent BM).**


	2. Chapter 2: Future Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hey readers. Chapter 1 from Kara's point of view. Now, I don't own Wreck It Ralph or the Terminator. On with the story.**

**Red Velvet: Future Gone Wrong**

What happen after I was struck still confuses me. But first let me say, it hurt. But when the pain subsided, I was back in Game Central Station, but something was off. The place looked like a war zone; most of the tunnels were sealed off, and mechanical skeletons were everywhere.

"Wh-what happened here?" I asked myself, but then I saw a familiar figure in the distance. "Oh, hey bro." I said to the figure. Next thing I know, an imposture that smelled like cake had me by the neck.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Renegade?" Said the imposture slyly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I yelled at the delicious smelling fake.

"I was formerly a T-800 anti-virus, but now I have to go by Red Velvet for the sake of clarity." The imposter responded. "As for your brothers,"

"Brothers!?" I asked. "There are two of them!?"

"Yes you inferior little girl." He said. "One is among my forces while the other is being interrogated for the whereabouts of Vanellope von Schweetz, Leader of the Program Resistance."

"Whoa, go Vanellope." I said impressed.

"That's it; you're going with the rebel!" Red Velvet said, annoyed. He dragged me away immediately as the robot skeletons took away my board, likely to put it away with any other source of hope, probably along with Black's baton. I started to struggle against Red's grip, but he quickly knocked me out with a baseball bat lying on the floor.

When I regained consciousness, I was in an air-tight jail cell along with my beloved Beta brother (also unconscious). I shook him awake and, as he awoke, he started screaming and banging door screaming, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" What happened to the once courageous program I called my brother.

"I-I'm so sorry, I've been stuck in here for years." Black apologized. "After I failed to stop Red Velvet 5 years ago, he took my place as the first Beta and destroyed the project from the inside."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You must go back to help the past me stop Red Velvet, or this is our fate." Black said with a grim voice. "But if we're going to get you back to the day I got sucked into Sugar Rush, we need your hoverboard. Where is it?"

"Got taken away before I got thrown in here." I responded.

"Same with my baton." My brother added. But then something dawned on me.

"How are we getting out?" I asked as a shocked look came over his face. But after a few seconds, he replied, "I need an Emerald."

"Why?" I asked, following the strange command.

"After years in this cell, I've figured they use flimsy materials for cell doors." He said. "So, with the diamond-like quality of the Chaos Emerald, I can cut open the door." He grabbed the newly formed Chaos Emerald and carved a hole in the door large enough to fit through. But when we got out, we were greeted by a robot army with glowing red eyes.

"Run?" I asked my brother. Next thing I know, he has me by the wrist as were free falling from a 30 story building.

"Alright, the contraband vault is on the ground level!" He shouted through the G-Force. "Now, we are going to land safely on the ground."

"HOW!" I yelled as the ground grew increasingly close.

"Oh, Wreck It Ralph is waiting at the bottom, ready to catch us." He reassured. Soon enough, we landed in the massive mitts of the overall wearing giant.

"Thanks Ralph." I said to the 8-bit villain as we re-entered the building. The place was deserted. Not a robot skeleton to be found. On the other side of the hall was a regular looking safe. We passed through the hallway, and with the spin of the wheel, the contraband was revealed. My hoverboard and Black's Baton were waiting right behind the door. We headed back to the door, was a huge army of robots.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Do what we were born to do; Race." He said as he pulled out his bike. I followed suit as a fleet of Motorcycle Terminators followed us at an abnormal rate.

"Once you hit 88 miles an hour, I'm gonna touch your mark and you should be sent back to where I 'm gonna land."

"Wait! What!?" I asked before Black touched my mark. The last thing I saw before I warped was Black wiping out and being ran over by Motorcycles.

After a flash of light, I was right beside my brother, who was right in front of the wreck of a space ship.

"Whoa sis. Quite an entrance." Black said. "So, where did you go.

"A future where you don't stop Red." I said, my head hung low. "And let's just say, Vanellope is more popular than you, you were a prisoner of war, and while getting me here, you perished." His expression had gone blank.

"We have to stop him, at all costs." Black said quickly. Though I couldn't tell if it was from his desire to do the right thing, him being jealous of his little sister being better than him, or a combination of the two.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. Please read and review. And if you would like me to do little side stories, send me your ideas via PM and I'll try and make them come to life. Goodbye.**


End file.
